


The Old-fashioned Prince.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dinner was lovely.” Harry praised, eyeing his companion with anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old-fashioned Prince.

**Title:** **The Old-fashioned Prince.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **2** **:** **Coming Attractions.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Dinner was lovely.” Harry praised, eyeing his companion with anticipation.

**The Old-fashioned Prince.**

“Dinner was lovely.” Harry praised, eyeing his companion with anticipation. They'd shared plenty of meals in recent months, but Severus hadn't used his mother's delicate tableware, or placed a candle between them, until now.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Severus whispered and Harry smiled encouragingly, hoping to prompt him into action.

“Please tell me your evening plans include coming attractions of the writhing-moaning-sweaty variety, Severus.” Harry begged when his crush failed to 'pounce'.

“Isn't it too soon for such things?”

“ _Things_?”

“Hanky-panky, then. Canoodling.”

“Canoodling? What are you, ninety?”

“I'm old-fashioned.”

“Old-fashioned love... Sounds like fun. Let's canoodle, then, Severus.”

 


End file.
